Apoyo Incondicional
by Grey Narukami
Summary: El viaje de Ash por Teselia ha terminado y con unos resultados no muy satisfactorios para este chico, pero cierta experiencia le hará darse cuenta quien es la persona que siempre estará a su lado dandole su apoyo incondicionalmente.


Simplemente soy un fan del pearlshipping, y que quiso probar suerte en una pequeña historia, no soy el mejor en cuanto a este tipo de historias se trata, pero como siempre digo, mi objetivo principal es hacerle pasar un grato momento de lectura a las personas que se toman las molestias y el tiempo para leer los trabajos de nosotros los escritores, así que sin más que decir, espero les agrade este humilde y sencillo trabajo.

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon y cualquiera de los personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenece aunque yo quisiera que así fuera, pero… ok me estoy desviando del tema.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apoyo incondicional<strong>_

Mi viaje en Teselia había terminado, yo estaba caminando de regreso a mi pueblo natal. Aun no podía creer que había perdido nuevamente otra competencia, y que en esta ocasión quedaría entre los 16 mejores… ¡Sí que soy una vergüenza!, ya estaba caminando por el bosque verde y solo me quedaba un recorrido de tal vez un día o día y medio, pero no dejaba de pensar en mi tan mala suerte.

Iris no era muy buena tratando de animarme y pues Cilan… es Cilan y con eso lo digo absolutamente todo. Desde que los dejé en Teselia, me sentí un tanto decepcionado en todo el camino, y en ese momento pues no era la excepción. Ya había anochecido y decidí posponer mi viaje y acampar por una noche, muchos piensan que yo solo no podría sobrevivir, pero se equivocan, puedo estar sin compañía por una semana y luego capaz agonizaría del hambre, ya que no soy bueno para la cocina.

Pikachu se había quedado dormido y yo simplemente contemplaba la fogata que había hecho, ya tal vez eran como las 9 PM y seguía sintiendo aquella desilusión, tantos viajes, tanta experiencia para nada… eso pensaba. Sé que no soy el mejor del mundo, pero quedar nuevamente entre los mejores 16, para mí eso era como una especie de retroceso extremo. Solté un suspiro y en aquel suspiro salió el siguiente nombre:

—Dawn…

¿Dawn?, ¿Acaso dije el nombre de mi gran amiga de Sinnoh?, me sorprendí muchísimo al darme cuenta de ello. Aunque luego lo pensé y recordé como Dawn me animaba cada vez que la depresión o tristeza me invadían, cosa que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Me sentía menos que la misma basura, capaz y ese pokémon con apariencia de basura lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor que yo en esa competencia. No saqué todo el potencial de mis valientes pokémon, y perdieron de forma tan humillante.

Perder contra Trip en esa competencia fue realmente "patético", como diría cierta persona que conozco. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar ya de viajar y resignarme a ser un don nadie, eso fue lo que pensé. Aunque eso no sería justo para mis pokémon que lo han dado todo, solo para que yo me convierta en un campeón y si cierto Charizard se entera de que colgué mi cinturón de Poke-balls, capaz y viene y me quema hasta dejarme más negro que el mismo carbón.

—Dawn— volví a mencionar aquel hermoso nombre entre un leve suspiro— no sabes cuánto te necesito— agregué luego.

Bien… ahí sí que reaccioné de forma muy alterada, jamás creí que diría eso, ella siempre fue mi amiga… siempre lo ha sido y aunque la he dejado algo olvidada, eso no quiere decir que he dejado de pensar en ella. En ese instante, realmente deseé con todo mi corazón tenerla ahí conmigo y que me escuchara, deseaba desahogar toda esa tristeza y decepción que sentía. Sabía que era imposible que eso ocurriera. Mi frustración realmente se volvió mayor, observé a mi fiel amigo quien ya no se preocupa por nada más que simplemente soñar.

—Quiero tenerte una vez más aquí conmigo— hablé sin miedo alguno a ser escuchado— tú siempre estabas ahí para mí… yo jamás creí que eso me haría tanta falta… realmente deseo que estemos juntos— agregué con cierto grado de tristeza.

Cerré los ojos y al hacerlo, pude ver claramente la imagen de aquella chica a quien había llegado a querer mucho, siempre me habían preguntado "¿Tienes novia Ash?", y yo realmente no le tomaba importancia a esa pregunta, pero luego comencé a cuestionarme en ese momento y me dije a mi mismo:

—Si extraño tanto a Dawn… ¿Eso significa que me gusta?

Esperaba que tal vez una misteriosa voz me respondiera, pero simplemente recibí al silencio como respuesta. Jamás había pensado en el amor, y no lo comprendía, no entendía porque pensaba en Dawn en ese momento, si podía haber pensado en Misty o tal vez en ella… eh… ¿Cómo es su nombre?... la chica de los concursos… ¡May!, si ella. No es que no las quiera, pero me cuestionaba el hecho del porque había pensado en Dawn en ese instante.

—Estoy seguro que te decepcionaste, si fuiste testigo de mi combate en el cual perdí— hablé en voz baja mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro— quiero que sepas que realmente metí la pata en ese momento, podía sentir el apoyo de todos y solo para perder de una forma tan estúpida y humillante… te decepcioné Dawn, a ti… a mis pokémon y a todos los que creían en mí… perdóname… en verdad te pido perdón.

No podía creer que no dejaba de mencionar su nombre, sentía unos grandes deseos de no regresar a mi hogar y comenzar un viaje para buscarla a ella… no dejaba de suspirar y mencionar su nombre… no sabía lo importante que era su presencia para mí, hasta ese momento. Me quedé dormido y en aquella oscuridad que me invadía, podía ver como todos me señalaban y me decían "perdedor".

—Nos has decepcionado— era lo que escuchaba y eso iba acompañado de un— en verdad que no puedo creer que te consideraba un digno rival— esos y muchos otros comentarios invadían mi mente y parecían ser como molestos sonidos de pokémon insectos, ese tipo de sonidos que hacen que quieras dejar de escucharlos dándote severos golpes en la cabeza.

—¿Ash, eres tú?— esa pregunta hizo que me despertara de aquella bizarra pesadilla.

Si la pesadilla no me había asustado, lo que vi en ese momento si lo hizo. Me levanté de golpe y di un gran salto hacia atrás, ya que la persona que me había despertado no era otra que… Dawn. No había cambiado en nada, ahí estaba ella frente a mí. Un silencio incomodo nos invadió y decidí alejar aquel silencio con las siguientes palabras:

—¿Eres tú Dawn?

Ella dejó aquel rostro de sorpresa y lo cambió por una sonrisa, sonrisa que realmente me contagió y estaba a punto de decirle lo feliz que estaba de verla, pero ella hizo algo que yo jamás hubiera tenido el valor de hacerle a una amiga… me abrazó fuertemente. Más confundido no estaba, ella había aparecido en aquel bosque y estaba ahí dándome su calor.

—Me alegra tanto volver a verte— fueron sus palabras mientras no dejaba de abrazarme.

Dejé a un lado todas mis preguntas y decidí disfrutar aquel momento. Le correspondí el abrazo y comencé a decirle:

—No sabes la alegría que siento en estos momentos de que tú estés aquí.

—¿Y qué hacías tu solo en este lugar?— me preguntó mientras dejaba de abrazarme y me veía detenidamente.

—Me dirigía a mi casa y pues como ya había anochecido, acampé aquí— respondí mientras me echaba una mano tras mi cabeza del nerviosismo que empezaba a invadirme— ¿Tú qué haces aquí?— le pregunté algo molesto— es peligroso que andes sola en estos lugares, te hubieses quedado a descansar en un centro pokémon y…

—Y tú hubieras hecho lo mismo— me interrumpió ella mientras me tomaba delicadamente de las manos.

Mi corazón se exaltó mucho al sentir la calidez de sus manos, ella no dejaba de observarme con una sonrisa tan hermosa, solo hasta ese momento me percaté que su sonrisa era tan cautivadora… era tan atrapante… capaz y más efectiva que una Master-Ball en cuanto a atrapar a un corazón se refiere. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arderme levemente y me puse muy nervioso, cosa que ella notó al instante.

Su sonrisa cambió a un rostro un tanto lleno de tristeza y me presionó fuertemente las manos para luego decirme:

—Vi tu combate… y…

El dedo en la llaga… había puesto el dedo en esa llaga que realmente me hacía sentir peor que un desperdicio hecho por un Muk, y eso es decir mucho. Agaché la mirada ya que la vergüenza me invadió, no podía dejar que Dawn viera a esa persona a quien ella supuestamente admiraba tanto, tan derrotado… así me sentía, no había nada que me hiciera sentir mejor. Eso pensé hasta que ella dijo algo que realmente me sorprendió…

—Sé que la próxima vez demostraras que realmente eres un campeón.

La observé realmente lleno de sorpresa, ella por su lado no dejaba de sonreírme. Había perdido de una forma que estoy seguro que hasta muchos sintieron vergüenza ajena, pero ella aun creía en mí y realmente eso hizo que ya no pudiera más y las lágrimas que expresaban mi gran frustración comenzaran a brotar de mis "muy cambiados" ojos.

—Los decepcioné a todos— dije sollozando mientras abrazaba fuertemente a esa hermosa jovencita de ojos color zafiro.

No quería que ella me viera tan derrotado, pero lo que hizo mi gran amiga fue abrazarme, un abrazo tan cálido que realmente me hizo sentir algo que jamás había experimentado. Podía sentir su apoyo, podía sentir como las penas se alejaban, solo la oscuridad del bosque, los muchos árboles que nos rodeaban y las mismas estrellas en el cielo eran testigos de aquel abrazo que realmente yo necesitaba tanto.

Cruzamos nuestras miradas y ninguno de los dos dejaba de observar al otro. Como si fuese una especie de instinto o impulso, junté mi frente con la frente de ella, aun sabiendo que capaz y me rechazaba, pero no lo hizo. Dawn nuevamente me sonrió y la paz invadió completamente mi alma y mi corazón, solo ella… en verdad y estoy 100% seguro que solo ella me puede brindar esos ánimos, esos deseos para seguir adelante.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?— me preguntó con gran dulzura.

—Gracias por animarme— le respondí con una sonrisa.

Dawn… mi hermosa amiga de Sinnoh… me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, pude sentir sus delicados labios juntarse a mi piel y esa sensación fue más hermosa que la que sentí hace tiempo, cuando aquella chica de Altomare me dio un beso similar.

No sé si era por el momento, por la gran felicidad que me invadió pero… yo le acaricié su mejilla derecha y lentamente me le fui acercando hasta que comencé a buscar sus labios y ella hizo lo mismo. En aquella oscuridad que nos invadió porque a la maldita fogata se le ocurrió apagarse, nadie pudo ver como ella… como Dawn y yo juntábamos nuestros labios para luego comenzar a besarnos de forma un tanto torpe, pero aun así era hermoso ese momento.

No fue un beso que duró mucho tiempo, ni tampoco fue un beso lleno de pasión, más bien fue un beso que iba mezclado con gratitud, mucho aprecio y con un leve toque de amor… sonará cursi, eso lo sé, pero es lo que sentí y es la conclusión a la que he llegado hasta este momento. Nos separamos levemente para que nuevamente mis ojos se cruzaran con aquellos bellísimos zafiros que ella poseía.

—Yo… lamento eso— me disculpé torpemente mientras dirigía mi mirada hacía un árbol que no estaba muy lejos de nosotros.

—No tienes porque disculparte Ash… en verdad no tienes porque hacerlo— respondió ella mientras me abrazaba y dejaba caer el pesor de su cabeza sobre mi hombre izquierdo— no sabes cuánto te extraño… cuanta falta me hacen tus palabras que me llenan de ánimos, ánimos que hacen que desee seguir adelante— comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.

—Es exactamente lo mismo que pienso de ti amiga— le respondí mientras con delicadeza le quitaba su gorrito blanco y lo dejaba caer al suelo, para luego comenzar a acariciarle su cabello de forma muy afectuosa… o tal vez melosa… no sé como lo han de ver ustedes.

—¿Solo soy tu amiga?— me preguntó luego con un tono lleno de tristeza.

—Una amiga a quien amo de una forma muy pero muy especial— le respondí con una sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza en señal de que no quería que se alejara de mi lado.

Estoy seguro que eso que le dije le alegró mucho ya que me susurró ciertas palabras al oído, y yo sin dudarlo y con toda la seguridad que me estaba invadiendo en ese momento, le dije exactamente lo mismo. Recuerdo que le dije que estaba cansado y que lo mejor era que durmiéramos, ella… yo… yo recuerdo que me acosté en el suelo, así sin más y ella se acostó a mi lado para recostar su cabeza en mi pecho mientras ambos contemplábamos el cielo nocturno y nos dejábamos llevar por aquella felicidad que sentíamos.

El sol había salido y yo desperté con unas vibras más que positivas, sentía que podía hacer del mundo completamente mío. Me giré para despertar a Dawn con un beso y… ya no estaba. Me levanté alterado y comencé a gritar su nombre, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, en lugar de eso, desperté a mi fiel amigo y le pregunté si no había visto a Dawn. Él me observó confundido, era como si pensara que su entrenador ya se había vuelto loco.

Dejé a un lado a mi fiel amigo y comencé a buscar en todos los alrededores a aquella chica con quien había estado en todo el transcurso de la noche, pero no había absolutamente nada que delatara que ella había estado conmigo en toda la noche. La confusión me invadió… y por un instante pensé que tal vez todo había sido un sueño, aquel beso, aquel abrazo… aquellas palabras…

—Dawn…— fue lo único que dije mientras observaba aquel despejado cielo azul que me recordaba tanto a ella.

La tristeza solo duró unos segundos ya que luego me dije a mi mismo:

—Sueño o no sueño, me siento más animado… y estoy seguro que esas palabras tuyas son muy pero muy reales.

Corrí a donde estaba aquella ratita y la cargué en mis brazos mientras giraba sobre mí mismo, alisté mis cosas y me dispuse a regresar a mi hogar. Ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer, solo me estaría un máximo de dos días y me dispondría a comenzar un nuevo viaje en el cual la buscaría y le diría todo lo que le dije esa noche… estoy seguro que en verdad eso ocurrió, sea algo sobrenatural o no… pero lo que importa es que sucedió.

Aun cuando no estaba a mi lado, ella había ido a apoyarme, a animarme de la forma que nadie más podía hacerlo. Solo pensaba en ciertas palabras, las cuales eran las siguientes:

—Gracias mi amada Dawn, realmente gracias por estar ahí a mi lado… aun cuando en realidad estás tan lejos.

En ese momento si que deseé verla nuevamente y poder escuchar su voz, volver a ver esos hermosos ojos color zafiro y volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. No me había dado cuenta, no sabía con exactitud en qué momento aquel cariño que sentía por mi gran amiga, se había convertido en algo realmente especial… deseaba tanto volver a verla y por eso mismo iba a ir a buscarla… deseaba volver a escuchar aquellas palabras que me había dicho en esa noche en la cual yo más la necesitaba.

—Te amo tanto Ash…

Deseaba volver a escuchar eso y deseaba tanto responderle lo mismo que le dije en ese momento:

—Yo también te amo Dawn…

Y con esa pequeña experiencia un tanto rara que realmente no sé si fue producto de mi imaginación o si tal vez ocurrió, o capaz y nuestros corazones fueron los que se encontraron realmente en un mundo de sueños, bueno, no debería importarme que fue lo que pasó en ese momento pero lo que sabía con exactitud era que siempre estaría ella ahí apoyándome… esté o no esté a mi lado, y por eso mismo solo puedo decir:

—Gracias mi amada Dawn por estar ahí cuando más te necesito… en verdad, gracias…


End file.
